Fiore di Vetro Glass Flower
by Lilya
Summary: Glass can cut deeper than steel...
1. Default Chapter

Fiore di Vetro – Glass Flower

Author's note: English is not my native tongue. Therefore there might be many mistakes in this story: please forgive and correct me. Thanks a lot.

**Fiore di Vetro – Glass Flower**

He did it.

I didn't think he could get this far.

Theodred is dead, my brother Èomer has been banished, King Theoden is nothing but the shadow of his former self…I am alone. But I'm not afraid.

Being afraid would be like surrendering, like letting him win. And this will never happen.

Not with me. His dirty trick will not work.

Èomer worries, he's scared for me…And this makes me his weak point. I can't forgive myself for this. But I have to be brave.

And then, if I am his weak point, he is mine.

My brother, my king and my country…Weak points and strong points at the same time.

Last time we saw each other and we spoke to each other the words Èomer told me were words of warning, filled with his fear for me.

I almost laugh, even if it is a bitter laughter. How appearances can be deceiving!

Everybody sees me as a fragile and unarmed maiden, almost a glass flower.

They forgot a small detail: even glass can cut as steel. Maybe even more.

And now there's anybody left, it's time for me to show that I can protect myself on my own.

I am a woman of Rohan and I don't need a knight to save me: I can do it on my own.

I'm not a defenseless maiden: I do have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it. And I'm not talking about my sword.

I watch my own face mirrored in the blade of this small dagger I stole from the armoury long ago.

At that time, I didn't think that one day I would use it. But I'm willing to do it.

Like every soldier, I never leave my weapon: by day it's hidden among my clothes, by night under my pillow.

Small, but sharp and deadly…Especially if you are not afraid to make use of it.

So long as the enemy doesn't win, I'm ready to use this dagger against myself. I'm not afraid. Everything in order that he doesn't prevail.

A soldier fights against the enemies of his Country at any cost.

Know this, Grima, that more than any of the others, you'll have to be wary of me if you ever try anything.

May this dagger never let you achieve what you desire, in one way or another.

Try something, anything…I challenge you.

You will discover how cold can be the glass flower's kiss…Cold as this blade of steel.


	2. Fiore di Vetro Original Italian Version

Titolo: Fiore di vetro

Autore: Lilya

Genere: Angst.

Riassunto: Il vetro può tagliare più dell'acciaio… .

Protagonisti: Éowyn (e Grima Vermilinguo)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Éowyn e Grima appartengono a Tolkien.

**Fiore di vetro**

Ce l'ha fatta.

Non pensavo che riuscisse ad giungere a tanto.

Theodred è morto, mio fratello Éomer è stato bandito, il re Theoden non è che l'ombra di sé stesso…Sono sola. Ma non ho paura.

Aver paura sarebbe come arrendersi, come lasciarlo vincere. E questo non avverrà mai.

Non con me.

Il suo sporco gioco non gli riuscirà.

Éomer si preoccupa, ha paura per me…E questo mi rende il suo punto debole. Non posso perdonarmelo.

Ma devo farmi forza. E in fondo, se io sono il suo punto debole, lui è il mio.

Mio fratello, il mio re e la mia patria…Punti deboli e punti di forza allo stesso tempo.

L'ultima volta che ci siamo veduti e parlati le parole che Éomer mi disse erano parole d'avvertimento, cariche della sua paura per me.

Mi viene quasi da ridere, anche se di una risata amara. Quanto possono ingannare le apparenze!

Tutti mi vedono come una fanciulla fragile e indifesa, un fiore di vetro quasi. Hanno scordato un piccolo particolare: anche il vetro può tagliare come l'acciaio.

Forse anche di più.

E ora che non c'è più nessuno, è ora che mostri che sono in grado di proteggermi da sola.

Sono una donna di Rohan e non ho bisogno di un cavaliere che mi salvi: posso farlo da sola.

Non sono una fanciulla inerme: ho un'arma e non ho paura di usarla. E non mi riferisco soltanto alla mia spada.

Osservo il mio stesso volto riflesso nella lama di questo piccolo pugnale che ho rubato di nascosto dall'armeria molto tempo fa.

A quel tempo non pensavo che un giorno forse l'avrei usato. Ma sono disposta a farlo.

Come ogni soldato, non abbandono mai la mia arma: di giorno è nascosta tra le mie vesti, di notte sotto il mio cuscino.

Piccolo, ma appuntito e letale…Soprattutto se non si ha paura di servirsene.

Pur di non lasciare il nemico vincere, sono pronta anche ad usare questo pugnale su me stessa.

Non ho paura.

Qualsiasi cosa pur di non lasciarlo prevalere.

Un soldato combatte contro il nemico della Patria a qualunque costo. Sappilo, Grima, che più che dagli altri dovrai guardarti prima da me se mai tenterai qualcosa.

Possa questa pugnale fare in modo che tu non ottenga mai ciò che desideri, in un modo o nell'altro. Tenta qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa…Avanti, ti sfido.

Scoprirai quanto può essere freddo il bacio del fiore di vetro…Freddo quanto questa lama d'acciaio.


End file.
